gracepointfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Episode 1 was the first episode of Gracepoint. Plot Summary A 12 year old boy was found dead on a beach in the small coastal town of Gracepoint. It was the body of Danny Solano, who was noticed to be missing from home, the Wildlife Explorers, and school that morning. Ellie Miller had returned home from a two week holiday with her family, and upon returning to work discovered that the promotion she had been promised before her trip had instead gone to Emmett Carver, a detective from outside the town. Carver had previously worked on the Rosemount case, and had moved to Gracepoint to "lie low" for a while. He and Ellie were assigned to the case of Danny's death, Ellie's first murder investigation, but not Carver's. Ellie is especially distressed by the incident as she was a close friend of the family, yet Carver encourages her to look on the case with an outsider's eyes. The Solano family is devastated by the news of Danny's death, as expected. Mark Solano, Danny's father, didn't believe that it was Danny who died, and so went to the morgue to view the body and realised that it actually was him. While at the morgue, it was revealed that Danny died from a blow to the head by a blunt object, although mercifully there were no signs of sexual violence. These findings were inconsistent with the idea of a fall, as originally suggested by the position of the body at the base of a cliff. It was deduced that Danny's death was to be treated as suspicious, murdered before being placed at the base of the cliff. The police attempt to keep the journalists away from the scene of the crime, yet Ellie's nephew, Owen Burke, journalist for the Gracepoint Journal, notices Danny's sister, Chloe Solano, and her boyfriend, Dean Iverson, placing one of Danny's soft toys at the beach and made the logical conclusion that it must have been Danny who died. Before publishing anything, he called his aunt, Ellie, to confirm his suspicions. She couldn't deny his findings, yet told him not to publish anything. Owen ignores her demands and posts the findings to the Journal's twitter account. This tweet is brought to the attention of Renee Clemons, a reporter at the San Francisco Globe, who tries to convince her boss to let her follow the story. He refuses, saying that the murder doesn't have the right profile, "wrong gender, wrong age", but Renee finds herself in Gracepoint anyway, contacts Owen and 'rescues' Danny's stuffed toy from the beach. When Carver discovered that Danny's name had been released to the media, he was furious. He asked those working in the station who let that piece of information slip, and Ellie admitted that it was her fault because of her phone call with Owen. Carver walks away disgusted, further straining an already difficult working relationship caused by the 'stolen' promotion. As the information had already been let slip, Carver called a press conference to announce to the public all they had found so far, enouraged anyone with more inforation to come forward, and ended by telling people that "There will be no hiding place for Danny's killer. We will catch whoever did this." Cast ;Opening Credits *Emmett Carver -- David Tennant *Ellie Miller -- Anna Gunn *Beth Solano -- Virginia Kull *Paul Coates -- Kevin Rankin *Joe Miller -- Josh Hamilton *Owen Burke -- Kevin Zeggers *Renee Clemons -- Jessica Lucas *Chloe Solano -- Madalyn Horcher *Gemma Fisher -- Sarah-Jane Potts *Vince Novik -- Stephen Louis Grush *Dean Iverson -- Kendrick Sampson *Tom Miller -- Jack Irvine *Jack Reinhold -- Nick Nolte *Mark Solano -- Michael Pena *Susan Wright -- Jacki Weaver *Kathy Eaton -- Alisen Down *Raymond Connelly -- Adam Greydon Reid *Chief Morgan -- Tom Butler *Hugo Garcia -- Darcy Laurie ;Closing Credits *Mary Parnell -- Linda Darlow *Danny Solano -- Nikolas Filipovic *Angela -- Karyn Mott *Frank -- William "Bigsleeps" Stewart *Luis -- Chad Krowchuk *Officer Yeatson -- Shaker Paleja *James Malone -- Julian D. Christopher *Woman Driver -- Lissa Neptuno *Officer Kearn -- Giacomo Baessato *Len Danvers -- Peter Bryant *Angel -- Tim Carlson *Lana -- Kristine Cofsky *Jim -- David Longworth *Officer Nick -- Robert Turner Crew *Producer -- Irene Burns *Produced by -- Arvi Liimatainen *Executive Producer -- Chris Chibnall *Executive Producer -- James Strong *Executive Producer -- John Goldwyn *Executive Producer -- Jane Featherstone *Executive Producer -- Carolyn G. Bernstein *Executive Producers -- Anya Epstein & Dan Futterman *Based on the Original Series Broadchurch created by Chris Chibnall and produced by Kudos *Created by -- Chris Chibnall *Teleplay Written by -- Chris Chibnall *Director -- James Strong To see list of all cast and crew, click here. Category:Episodes